Sonic the hedgehog theory
Some of you may know all the theory's or creepypastas that people set on game characters or real life people. Mine felt like, it was in my dream. I had a dream about a box. I'm not sure what was in the box. Well my dream begins with me looking through the eyes of a 9 year old girl. It seems like she had some kind of an affix to animals. It also seemed that she had a brother who love to demolish things. And a father who worked for the USA science labs for top secret weapons. The father had bot a house with a science lab in it. The girl had seen that there was a obstacle court for training, her father made sure her and her brother trained every week. One day, Friday, she was finishing her training, when she saw a door with vines on it. She was going to tell her father, but she waited until everyone was sleep. So she when back to the training room and saw the door again. She had to do something to get the vines off the door. I thought about Burning the vines. So she went to the kitchen and got a lighter. She went back to the door and burned the vines, like I thought. The vines burned like paper. The door had to cooled down, than she opened the door. She looked in the room, the room was all white, no windows. She walked in to the room, and door closed behind her. She saw a TV and a box. I said,"its that box again." There was a VHS tape in the TV. I started the video, and it was her father. Her father said something about the box. "Don't open the box, if you do you well be in shock that I did this, so please don't open the box." She do not heed her fathers warning. She went to open the box, there was what look like a thin tracing paper over top of it. When she look through the paper, I thought I saw a little body. She took the paper off and saw a skin and bone fee diss. I awoke from that and when to the bathroom. At this point I was scared to go back to sleep. But I had to know what that thing was. I went back to sleep and was right back to where I was. I made her go back to the box. I wasn't crazy about what I saw. It was a humanlike animal. It saw so grows looking, the way it looked like some carefully put it in the box. The skin was like wet-dry tone, its head was really big, and its hand and feet was big as well. She took the box to her father. Her father looked in the box, and that he call the scientists from the lab to his home. Her father told them about what he saw in the box. And than the US army came crashing through all the windows and killed her father and her brother. She grabbed the box, ran out the door, and called for help. She bump into a man. He took the box from her, and he killed her. The man gave the box to the scientists. I was like the camera now. He looked at me was death in his eyes. And that I woke up that morning. I don't know if it was sonic, shadow, or something else. But I think I now know where SEGA truly got sonic from. Category:CreepyPasta/TrollPasta Category:ShitPastas